


【扉泉】泉奈奈讨厌猫

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [13]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️《柱喵》的姊妹篇弟弟组在线撕B(恋爱）





	【扉泉】泉奈奈讨厌猫

宇智波泉奈讨厌猫！这件事不光他的家人，连身边的朋友都知道。不过知道这一点的人大多都会心一笑。因为泉奈讨厌猫的原因看起来太明显了，果然还是和他哥宇智波斑是个爱猫狂魔有关，斑的爱猫柱喵即使在泉奈的交际圈那也是大名鼎鼎，风评极佳！说实话即使是不太喜欢小动物的人看到柱喵，也会对它可亲又可爱的态度的软下心肠，想要抚摸两把…但泉奈就是不喜欢！  
泉奈今天也要讨厌柱喵！那只魔性的猫，不仅和自家哥哥朝夕相处！更过分的！还有更过分的！前两天泉奈去哥哥家做客时还“一不小心”看到哥哥出门还给那只猫爱的亲亲！（嘴对嘴那种）简直不能忍！！  
说起他和柱喵的梁子（单方面），就要回忆起久远的记忆了……  
那天8岁的奈奈满怀期待，像平日里一样乖巧地坐在玄关等待最最喜欢的哥哥回家。而且更值得期待的是泉奈今天还会收到来自哥哥的生日惊喜！  
听到门外隐隐传来响动，奈奈想也不想就是一个飞扑，紧紧抱住了哥哥。正当他打算再和哥哥撒会儿娇交流下感情时，奈奈突然觉得有哪里不对？！怎么触感毛乎乎的？！还有什么湿热的东西在舔他的脸？！抬起头，奈奈就看到了一张死蠢的猫脸！怎么会有猫？？？？？  
宇智波泉奈，今天8岁，一直都是自家斑哥心中的NO1，遭遇了人生大危机！！  
因为即使是耍赖装哭拉外援也没能让哥哥把那只傻猫丢出家门，哥哥是铁了心要养它，甚至说出了要赶走猫就把他一并赶走这种话！奈奈为了自家哥哥不流落街头…只能忍痛接受了那只猫成为宇智波家的新成员。但他万万没想到自己的一时妥协会带来一系列的灾难！！那只柱喵（有名字了）不说本来就被迷得找不到北的哥哥，就连父亲和母亲这两个原本立场坚定的反猫派都被他撒娇卖萌的可耻手段征服了！

其实柱喵对泉奈的态度一直很好，因为他是斑的弟弟，而且还是个嘴硬心软的孩子！虽然自己的示好一直没有得到奈奈的回应，但柱喵知道，即使嘴上再怎么凶…那孩子也从来没有真的动手伤害过他。所以柱喵喜欢宇智波家的每一个人，想要带给他们每一个人快乐和爱！  
就当柱喵十年如一日的小天使行为就要慢慢打动奈奈的时候。（他都会给柱喵准备猫饭了）斑突然宣布他要和自己一起搬出去单独住！这下柱间觉得自己的功夫都白费了…在泉奈心里自己一定又变回了那个夺走他哥哥的坏猫。  
——————  
泉奈今年28岁，觉得自己一辈子都不会对猫这种生物有所改观，更别说是去养一只？还没天黑，别做梦了！！所以当他在自己家里发现了一只猫时，他的第一反应就是去拿扫帚把它赶走！  
可当他气势汹汹的回来时，原处已经什么都没有了…（是自己走了吗…长得倒是比柱间那只丑猫好看多了…）  
但事情没有那么简单…接连几天，泉奈都觉得自己的公寓里有奇怪的声响，而且冰箱里面的饭菜和水果也会不翼而飞。  
（遭贼了吗？！什么贼只偷冰箱啊…）  
所以奈奈决定今晚整晚都不睡，一定要逮住这个小偷！  
声响又来了…泉奈看了看手机时间是凌晨3点，他立马轻声坐起，取出了枕头下的棒球棒，垫起脚就开始向厨房移动。  
一把打开灯！泉奈和小偷来了个面对面。  
竟然是上次那只猫？！眼前正是前几天闯进自家的那只长毛白猫，有着双狭长美丽的绯红眼睛和尖尖外翻的猫耳。  
再怎么好看这也是只猫！宇智波泉奈立马开始了三更半夜的扰民行径—祛猫行动。但无论他有多努力，这只猫都能上串下跳飞速移动，他就是逮不着它_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_。  
泉奈觉得自己和猫一定是八字不合！自从这只猫被捉了个现行，它就完全不隐藏自己的活动了…无论怎么赶就是赶不走！  
就在泉奈决定尝试断粮大法时，这只猫就开始了更残酷的反击！每天半夜三点，泉奈都会被胸口的窒息感唤醒…那只猫就坐在自己胸口上，露出凶残又带着威胁的目光！  
“是我输了行了吧…我养你！快下去！！”  
就这样，宇智波泉奈不情不愿的和一只恶霸猫同居了！  
——————  
扉喵也讨厌人类！他们总是自作聪明！  
在近30年的猫生中，他对人类从来没有什么改观，当然这点也要归功于自家大哥那个麻烦精！  
扉间总是记得那是一个普通的大晴天，大哥和自己说他要去人类世界修行了。当时扉间还是只不解世事的纯良小猫自然对自家大哥的话深信不疑！  
但他难得叛逆发作，跟踪哥哥来到了人类世界，藏在草丛中想要偷偷学习大哥是怎么利用人类进行修行的。结果却三观尽毁地目睹到自家的傻哥找了个纸箱，叼了只粉笔不知道写了些什么…就开始端坐在箱子里试图引起人类的注意？！  
（怎么可能会有傻子把这么可疑的猫带回家啊…他还傻笑？？多可怕！）  
但事实总喜欢向扉间扇巴掌，他眼睁睁看到自家大哥被一个小炸毛给抱走了…  
（母亲大人在上！！！大哥被人类捉走了！！！）  
勇敢的扉喵一路追踪小炸毛到家，并在三天的等待下终于在家中没人的时候见到了大哥。  
结果扉喵也不知道自己怎么就被大哥给忽悠了，他只是明确大哥不打算跟自己走了，他要给小炸毛当宠物？！就在扉喵打算和大哥争论到底时，他得知大哥已经把名字告诉了小炸毛！！这只傻猫！！愤愤不平的扉喵挂着一脖子大哥赠送的小鱼干回到了族里，他再也不要管柱喵了！

而现在扉喵不得不去给自家哥哥提个醒，以免他因为沉迷人类把“质变”那么重要的时刻都忘记！  
用爪子敲了敲窗，扉喵很快听到了自家傻哥欢快的喵喵声。  
【以下猫语】  
“大哥！你这是在干什么？！你在人类家里这么随意不怕露出马脚吗？”  
看到柱喵整只猫用一个和人类相似的姿势侧卧在沙发上看电视，扉喵就忍不住吐槽他！  
“没关系没关系！斑斑上班去了，家里只有我一只猫，不会被发现的啦(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)而且晨间连续剧真的超有意思的！呜呜呜呜，扉间你说相爱的人类为什么会因为家族原因不能白头到老呢？？”  
“那只是人类编造的情节而已，别太沉迷！”  
“我是有正事和你说才来的！大哥…你不要忘记“质变”的时间快来了，我们很快就要进入九命猫真正的成熟期了。你和我回族里吧，在人类这里我很不放心…”  
“…我知道了扉间，大哥听你这么说真的很高兴(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)！但是我答应过斑斑不会离开他的…“质变”的时候我会偷偷溜回族里的。不要担心，没事的！”  
“你这家伙！！不管怎样我不看着你就不安心！那我也要留在这个人类家里！”  
扉喵想要加入宇智波斑家的计划当然是失败了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_他哥那只傻喵一听自己要留下来就开始掉金豆豆！还整只猫满地打滚！活生生就像只被恶霸欺负的可怜猫…  
所以扉喵就只好放弃宇智波斑家的入侵计划另谋他处了……这时他想到一个好主意！宇智波斑这个弟控有个弟弟就住在附近的单人公寓，那个弟弟君又经常去斑的家拜访…真是个好去处！！大哥不在，没人可以阻挡扉喵要干的事…  
接下来的事我们上面也都看到了，扉喵贯彻对人类的压迫奴役政策，强行成为了宇智波泉奈家的猫祖宗。  
——————  
这几天扉喵又和泉奈吵架了…或者说是冷战。起因是泉奈要抓扉喵去洗澡的时，一人一猫产生了日常冲突。扉喵开始了满屋逃亡的活动，却没想到跑到泉奈家的书房时不慎将一个古旧的模型撞到了地上…模型有部分零件因为撞击断裂了…  
泉奈有三天没和扉喵说话了…虽然一人一猫平日里也不是亲亲热热的状态，但总归还是一间屋子里的住客，泉奈还是挺喜欢找扉喵说话打发时间的…  
（看起来是重要的人送的东西…）  
扉间莫名觉得这几天猫饭都不香了，虽然耳根子是很清静…但是总归是自己做错了事。  
泉奈也已经不是8岁的孩子了，虽然哥哥送的礼物被猫摔坏了非常令他生气，但他还是尽了自己作为铲屎官的责任，也没打算使用暴力教训那只猫…只是冷战了几天而已…该理理那只猫了…  
（它就是只猫而已…即使看起来很机灵。它根本什么就不懂，我怎么能和猫计较呢…）  
这天泉奈回到了家，理所应当的没有猫来迎接他。他走到书房，打算把模型收拾一下送出去修理，却发现摔坏的地方莫名其妙得到了修复？！（见鬼了吗？！）  
接下来的一段日子，泉奈总觉得自己被什么神秘守护灵附体了，做什么事都很顺利，而且在遇到惊险万分的拦路抢劫事件中，还被一个英俊的白毛小伙子给搭救了。泉奈记得那个人很高身材倒是精瘦，虽然大热天还围着毛领子这点很古怪，但真是个热心快肠的好人！  
（那双红眼睛倒是和我的猫很像啊…）  
泉奈不知怎么的开始把更多注意力投入到了自家猫的身上…  
（对了！我还一直没给这只猫起个名字…总是猫啊猫的叫挺不好的，毕竟是我在养它。）  
“喂！猫，我给你起个名字吧！让我仔细想想，一定给你一个好名字！”  
扉喵看着眼前这个人类…总觉他比刚开始要顺眼多了。先说说清楚！自己可不是主动想和人类结缘的，也不像自家傻哥哥刚见面就把真名告诉人类…只是这个人类对他还挺好的，虽然嘴坏人倒是挺不错…小辫子也挺可爱…  
（我的名字是扉间…）  
“好的！我刚刚脑海中浮现了一个名字！就叫你扉扉吧！扉间什么的和隔壁那个丑猫太配套了…叫着就让我不痛快！”  
扉喵果然还是讨厌人类！！扉扉个鬼？！  
——————  
那一天泉奈接了个电弧就急匆匆地出门了，晚上他是红着眼圈回来的。这个小辫子絮絮叨叨和他的扉喵说了很多很多，他告诉扉喵他的哥哥差点出了车祸，多亏了柱喵才得救…但柱喵却死了。泉奈哭得很伤心很伤心…一点也看不出来那是他平日嘴里最diss的坏猫。  
扉喵竖起耳朵听泉奈在哭，也没反抗这个一把抱住他的小辫子。当感觉到有温热的眼泪落到他的脸上时，扉喵只觉得心里很难过。  
当然！他对大哥鲁莽行事就丢掉一条命的行为震怒极了，但毕竟他哥哥是强大的九命猫，只要“质变”不出问题就没什么好担心的…这次也是离开那个人类的好机会，柱喵他在那个叫斑的人类身边已经呆了二十年了…现在还是一副活泼健康的样子，怎么想都很容易引起人类怀疑。

扉喵给这个小辫子盖了三天的被子了…他搞不懂人类怎么能这样不珍惜自己的身体！天天睡沙发上是想干什么？！他知道泉奈因为柱喵，更为他失魂落魄的哥哥斑伤神，但也不能这样不珍惜自己啊…  
这一晚扉喵又叼住了被子角，以沙发上的小辫子为目标移动…刚刚把被子给他盖上，扉喵就感觉到一只手抓住了他的尾巴？！  
“你果然不是只寻常猫！之前我的模型也是你修好的对吧！你别想狡辩，一次我还能当作是我的猫很聪明，但你都给我盖了三天被子了！”  
扉喵的眼神变得犀利了起来！  
“但是谢谢你，扉间…我最近状态很不好，多亏有你陪着我。你是什么怪猫又有什么关系呢…柱喵他不是还救了我哥的命。”  
扉间没想到泉奈会这样说…但他似乎有些明白为什么自己大哥甚至愿意为主人付出一条命了。  
扉间这个热火喵当即就在宇智波泉奈面前变成了人形…当然把泉奈吓得够呛！

“所以说你和柱喵都是猫妖吗？”  
“是九命猫！我们可不是什么害人的妖怪！”  
“那这么说！柱喵他还活着？！我要把这个消息赶紧告诉哥哥！”  
“等等泉奈！我大哥这次丢了一条命是小，麻烦的是他正好还赶上了“质变”，那是我们成年的标志…我也不知道他什么时候能够醒过来，万一是几十年以后呢？你告诉你哥只不过是让他空等而已…”  
“可恶！”  
“我还有个问题想问你…你怎么这么轻易就接受我和大哥是九命猫这个设定了？”  
“……你以为我们家的人都是瞎子吗？你哥那么古怪！而且这都二十年了他还活的比谁都好，能吃能睡能撒娇的…你们猫妖都不市场调查下普通猫的寿命吗？”  
扉喵竟无言以对……  
“喂…那天也是你救我的吧，白毛热心小哥？说实话你人形还挺好看的…”  
扉喵只觉得自己的心率快得有点不对劲！  
“扉间…你呢？为什么把这么重要的秘密告诉我？”  
“因为你知道我的名字了…九命猫对主人知无不言…”  
“谁要当你的主人？！我告诉你我果然还是最讨厌猫了！！既然都知道你是猫妖了，那你从今天开始就不再是我的猫。”  
“宇智波泉奈！！”  
泉奈一把揽住了眼前这个白毛的脖子，把脸埋进了毛领子…然后很小声的…  
“从今天开始，你做我的男朋友吧。”  
“好…”  
——————  
扉间有预感明天就能见到活蹦乱跳的大哥了…才一年啊…比自己预想的恢复时间要短得多！（真是个牲口…）  
泉奈从昨天开始就很紧张…因为他哥哥好像终于从失去柱喵的阴影里走出来了，还约自己明天一起吃饭。泉奈准备趁这个机会把扉间介绍给哥哥！扉间一看就是个优秀的男人！哥哥一定会喜欢他的！  
但是当第二天看到自己家斑哥旁边还带着一个土里土气的黑长直时，宇智波泉奈的战斗警报又响起来了。

 

 

END


End file.
